Raise your Voice
by LeviRudeshortyRose23
Summary: through the voice, she will change everything... inspired by camp rock...bad at summaries,sorry...SasuSakuNeji triangle
1. Good Morning!

Hi! this if my First Fic,hope you'll like it!

Raise your Voice

Chapter 1

*clock Alarm* " A loud thump sounded from the floor. "damn! it's 7:30 already! I'm gonna be late for school" shouted Sakura as she fell to the floor grabbing the clock and cursing herself for waking up late on her first day in junior year.

"Sakura! Wake up! Your bus is gonna be here in 30 minutes, have your breakfast already!" , her mom shouted downstairs. "Hai!" Sakura shouted back as she rushed into the shower for 5 minutes, dried herself quickly as she wears a ¾ pink shirt, black skinny jeans matched with black converse lastly to wear her Ray ban eyeglasses which is only large to her face making herself look like a Nerd…Yeah, another nerd, a geek, a freak that's what they called to her in Konoha University.

Konoha University is where most of the students are rich. This school is more popular in music and businesses. Were some of the Board of Trustees daughters and sons are enrolled and there is one member that particularly owns a shipments , hotels and restaurants and CEO of one of the big companies in Japan which is the Uchiha Inc has a son named Sasuke Uchiha.

16 years old, The heart throb of school, the king of every fan girls, a prodigy, with a good voice and to have talent in playing guitar and composing songs, rich and nothing-more-to-ask -guy in dreams or perfect as they say in short. It's not so good for him because on the other side of him, he's a jerk, egogistical bastard & arrogant along with his friends. And this only one girl in this University that does not like him…totally, Yup, her name is Sakura Haruno, 16 years old, an average girl and only to be accepted in the school due to her high grades in entrance exam during her freshmen year. Also with a Big dream that is to be a solo artist or a singer.

Too bad she haven't yet performed in front of the crowd because of her low self esteem. She only performed in front of her mom and her bestfriend Ino. She also has a great voice to sing & write her own compositions with her piano and acoustic guitar.

She rushed downstairs grabbing her pink Jansport backpack with some books on her arms and hang her guitar on her back. She still have 15 minutes to eat her breakfast. After eating she kissed her mom goodbye and ran towards the waiting area for school bus.

"Hey Sakura over here!" Ino called her from the shed, "hey,wats up?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside her on a bench.

Ino Yamanaka, her bestfriend, 16 years old, also a geek with a sense of fashion. Her father is a CEO in this Flower and Herbal company. Sakura envied Ino's status in life but Ino told her that she also envied Sakura because of her freedom of going or hanging out, unlike Ino, when she leaves her mansion, she must be guarded by a guard, how's that!. Since it's going to be her birthday next month, she asked her father for an opportunity to hang out with Sakura and join her every morning on going to school.

Anyway back to the topic.

"Yesterday when you went home early the student council president posted about this Music competition, all talented students that can show their talents in singing and song writing and whoever will win would be given 2 tickets to Hawaii for a week during semester break!" exclaimed by Ino "you should go and join and I'll bet that you're gonna win this" she added

"Aw, Ino have I already told you many times that I can't even face an entire crowd nor even during recitation in our classroom? I'd rather watch of whose gonna win" Sakura said "And what do you mean 2 Tickets? 2 winners? I can't even afford going into another place exclusive" Sakura added.

"Hai, 2 winners as you said, It's ok, they'll be the one to pay all of the trip any expenses you want to buy, and this could be your opportunity to sing in front of them Sakura." Ino said

Of course Sakura was on second thought.

"Come on Sak, I'm gonna support ya in backstage besides I'm doing this for you and didn't you also promised me you'll do anything for me on my upcoming birthday next month? Yes or no you will.." Ino said, "But Ino it's different, they will laugh at me….." Sakura pleaded "pleaaasssseee!...on my birthday?" Ino with a puppy dog eyes, "Arggh! Alright, alright but promise me also you're gonna be on backstage and don't you dare leave me there!" Sakura sighed exasperated. "Yess!" Ino shouted happily. "Ok, not too loud, when is this?" Sakura asked "At the exact day of my birthday but first once we get in our school I'm gonna sign you up and then you're gonna start practicing for your performance" Ino grinned.

Bus came. 'Great' Sakura thought and sighed for the second time.


	2. Could this day get any worse

Raise your Voice

Chapter 2

It was a tough day for Sakura whom convinced by Ino to join the competition which is merely a big problem to her.

'I can do this!' Sakura thought who is now sweating and standing in front of a bulletin board reading this 'Big announcement' for all high school students for a music competition.

"Sak, get your butt in here, you have to sign up here!" shouted Ino as Sakura hushed her looking terribly embarrassed while the other people just murmuring about her joining the competition.

"You mean the geek? she's joining the competition? You've got to be kidding me!" a girl whose standing at the back of Sakura grinning like stupid approached her. "do you even have a face to show up your ass on stage? You're just gonna ruin your dignity!". Karin laughed out. 'The nerve of this girl!' Sakura thought.

Her name was Karin, daughter of one of the Board of Trustees. One of the so called popular in school. She has long red hair, pretty, a curvaceous body with an almost showed up boobs( I mean cleavage). She was wearing a tight red sleeveless (Kamiseta), a micro skirt and red heels, looking like a slut rather a student.

"What's the big idea Karin? Cut her some slack, you don't even know what her capable of!" Ino retorted as she came to Sakura by her side. " Oh really, the other freak goddess has joined!, what kind of guts do you have to show yourself here to sign up!" Karin laughed again with her boobs bouncing up and down.

On Sakura's thought, she was imagining things like kickin' her pretty face and throwing punches right on her boobs like a punching bag. Ha, as if she can do it. Doing this, one day, she'll be kicked out of school.

A sudden 'ooohhs' and screaming of girls was heard. A spiked haired 'chicken butt' guy came towards them. It was the Uchiha , he smirked at Sakura looking flushed not because of his presence in front of her but her annoyance. "Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed as grabbing Sasuke's arm getting close to him. Sasuke and Karin had been together since freshmen not because Sasuke wanted to but because of their parents and as time goes by, Karin's presence makes Sasuke throw up in disgust.

"So Sasuke-kun, are you going to join the competition?" asked Karin who is still clinging to Sasuke's arm. "Hn, it's none of your business" Sasuke said removing the tight grip of Karin in his arm but failed to be noticed by her.

"I've heard that you are going to join the competition Haruno, what is it that you're going to do on stage?" said Sasuke. ' Stupid Sasuke's smirking face, I'm gonna rip it off!' Sakura's inner self is starting to blow on her brain.

"I….ano…ah…" Sakura was stuttering looking onto the ground. The reason that Sakura doesn't like him is that, he always smirks whenever he sees her like an insult because of her appearance. 'who does he think he is?, the president of All-hail-handsome-men Club?' Sakura thought.

_Flashback_

_SAKURA' s POV_

_I was walking around the campus and had no idea where in the heck is she going because the place is too big. She was an hour early so decided to walk around without even knowing where to go. She already had seen her assigned room so it's better to walk around rather than stuck herself in here with eyes that are boring holes in her coz she's another geek that'll ruin the image of the school._

_She brought her guitar and started walking away. Upon turning into the corner she bumped onto someone and fell into her butt. "Ow!, what the….Semimasen!" she's the one who fell to the ground and she's the one who apologized. She looked up at him and finally realized her butt hurts "Damn" she didn't mean it to say that aloud and continued rubbing her butt "Watch where you're going dumbass" a guy with a spiked raven hair who she bumped said. "I said I was sorry already stup….." she said as she looked back up again to his dark eyes, 'he's so handsome' her inner self said so she stopped from retorting because she was the one who fell already. So for the sake of her justice she asked him "You…you were supposed to apologize too for also bumping into me" Sakura said standing up and grabbing her guitar, "Hn, Why should I apologize to you, you're just a freak" Sasuke said in a passive tone and with that he turned to the side and walk away. "Argh! What a bastard!" Sakura screamed at herself._

_Instead of getting herself mad the whole day with that bastard, she finally found a spot to play her guitar. It was a large garden far from their school building, it was beautiful. A fountain about 20 feet with water flowing downward, birds chirping from sakura trees and its blossoms were being carried by the wind. It was beautiful scenery with no other people that would bother to be there due to their busy lives. It was calming so she decided to sat on the grass and started playing her guitar_

_Fifteen__ (by Taylor Swift)_

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well, count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_

_[- From . -]_

_When the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round_

_But in your life you'll do things greater than_

_Dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind and we both cried_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

_After her playing and singing, she decided to create a note from her guitar and started to hum. I heard a rustling sound from her back. 'Probably due to wind' she thought._

_SASUKE's POV_

_I was walking back to the school building and wait for that bitch to come. 'Tsk, why do my parents have to choose her as my future wife, she looks like a slut, and they could've given her to Itachi, there are still lots of girls around here, why her?' he thought to himself. I decided to stay on the garden first, it was so calming, this could be my secret place. Upon turning around I suddenly bumped into someone…..pink._

"_Ow!, what the….Semimasen" she shrieked. With her guitar she fell. I was going to apologize first but why did she suddenly said she was sorry. I was frozen as she looked up to me, there is something behind those eye glasses. Those eyes…"Damn" she said,"Watch where you're going dumbass" I said to her._

"_I said I was sorry stup…"She stopped and look at me straight to the eyes, I don't know why. She stood up and asked me "You…you were supposed to apologize too for also bumping into me". Hn, Uchihas never apologizes. "Hn, Why should I apologize to you, you're just a freak" I said to her, but I didn't mean it, she was the one who started it and with that I walked away to avoid any arguments for the first day of class._

_I couldn't help but wonder about those eyes. I turned around and look back and she's gone, it's still early to go back to class, maybe I'll just follow her._

_I headed towards her direction earlier before I bumped her, 'probably she's headed to that garden' he thought. He was right, there she was sitting on the grass and playing guitar 'wait…' he told himself._

_(Sakura sings Fifteen)_

'…_I…I never thought this girl has such a good voice' Sasuke on deep thought forgetting that he almost tripped on the stone he stepped in. (Rustling sounds) 'WTF!' he immediately ran away before Sakura catch him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sakura was clutching Ino's arm to get away from those two. Ino already knew that Sakura doesn't like Sasuke so Ino was on the neutral level between her liking him because of his handsome face or not.

"Uh, yeah Sakura's going to join, so later…." Ino cut Sakura by grabbing her away from him.

'This is gonna be interesting' Sasuke smirked at his thought.

**To THE QUEEN OF BLOSSOMS and NEWGIRL thanks for being the first reviewers!**


	3. Why me!

Raise you Voice

Chapter 3

(Music Room)

It was their first 3 hour subject which is all about music. This year's subject includes handling and performing music instruments like piano, violin, guitar, cello and even voice in front of the class.

Everyone has already inside the room chatting and playing some of the instruments. Sasuke and his gang Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru are obviously on their own world. Let me introduce you to these guys:

**Naruto**- Sasuke's bestfriend ( his closest one). 16 years old, has blonde hair, Cute with sparkling blue eyes. Son of the CEO of the Uzumaki Tech(whose company is along side with Sasuke's father's company). Always grinning like an idiot when talking to his crush Hinata(Neji's cousin who threatened him if Naruto hurt Hinata…..you all know what's gonna happen) and the one care and protects his friends rather than himself.=). His hobby is to play drums and can't even let go of his drum sticks.

**Neji**- Sasuke's close friend. 16 years old. Has beautiful long hair. Son of the CEO of Hyuuga Inc. Sasuke's rival when it comes to fan girls also due to his rich and handsome looks. Silent type but has a good voice. He plays piano.

**Shikamaru- **also Sasuke's close friend. 16 years old. Always says 'troublesome' to those girls who shrieks when he and the rest of his friends walk inside the campus. A genius but lazy (forced to become the student council president but he declined) , son of the CEO of Nara Inc for Housing and Land Co. he plays Bass.

(A/N: these group is familiar relating to a Korean TV drama…hehehehe)

In front, Karin and his so called friends are just fixing their make ups, chatting so loud and with a non-stop flirtation to Sasuke and his friends. Along on the corner back, Ino and Sakura are also chatting but not that loud unlike the others.

An instructor came and introduced his name (Am I rhyming?) "Good morning my dear students, I'm Iruka and I'm gonna be your music teacher for te rest of the year" the teacher introduced himself. "but before we start, how about a 'Sample' from one of you infront of your classmates.

Majority of the class raised their hands including Naruto who's non-stop swaying of his hands just to be called "Me, me! Iruka sensei, I wanna bang some drums!" Naruto yelled. "It would be a troublesome Naruto" Shikamaru said "I agree" Neji added. Iruka sensei sweat dropped "Not that kind of instrument in this early morning Naruto, I mean who can sing just the chorus, how about you Mr. Uchiha Sasuke? Can you give us a song number?" Iruka sensei asked

Sasuke had a brilliant idea, he secretly glanced to the back hurriedly "Of course" Sasuke said as he walked infront as the fan girls started to scream. "But this song requires a female collaboration Sensei" He told the sensei "Well, who do you want to sing with?" Sensei asked him, the girls started to raise their hands and screamed like "Sasuke-kun pick me!" and "I'm perfect to be your duet so choose me!" like that. Karin just shouted at them and said "Of course it's me that Sasuke-kun will choose" Karin said as she swayed her hair. 'In your dreams' Sasuke said in his thought.

"I want her, from that back, Ms. Haruno" Sasuke said bluntly and pointed Sakura at the back. All the class stared at her with mouth gaping widely especially Karin "What!" Karin shrieked while Sakura was busy staring outside on daze. "Ano, Ms. Haruno come and sing with Sasuke, he chose you to be his duet partner." Iruka Sensei asked her while she was snapped out of her daydream.

"What? Why me?" Sakura panicked, "Way to go Sak! now go in front and show em' what ya got!" Ino happily said as she started to push Sakura off the chair.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed on her thought.

Karin grumpily sat back at her chair. Other girls had fallen like a defeated warriors.

Naruto and Shikamaru stared questioningly at Sasuke while Neji stared to Sakura like there is something on her and smiled a very rare smile from the Hyuuga.

'Why me? What am I going to do?' Sakura kept screaming on her thought.

**Whatcha think guys? A love triangle? Hehehehehe**

**Special thanks to THEQUEENOFBLOSSOMS….=) **


	4. That wasn't so bad

Raise your Voice

Chapter 4

'Damn that Uchiha!' Sakura on thought as she glared intensively to Sasuke and started to walk forward slowly wishing it's not happening. Icy glares from the fan girls and from Karin are starting to make her eye sight blur from nervousness. "I'm going to use a guitar, might as well do it as an intermission" Sasuke smirked at Sakura's flushed face as she was now standing in front beside him. 'What the heck is up to now by this Uchiha?' She thought.

"I hope you know the song 'We'll be a Dream' by We the Kings feat. Demi Lovato, Ms. Ha-ru-no" he asked Sakura. 'His honorifics and in the way he mentions her name is starting to pluck every last of her nerves.

She just stares at him for a moment and sighed "Hai" she told him silently. Iruka sensei smiled "OK, now shall we begin the both of you?" sensei asked. Both of them nodded. Sakura thought about earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ino and Sakura are in the classroom long with others waiting for their sensei to come. Ino was scribbling on her iPhone arranging her schedule along with Sakura's practice for competition._

"_Hey Sak, I'm going to arrange our practice session schedule so you'll not be put into pressure, every dismissal at 3 pm we proceed at my house and practice for 2 hours, don't worry I'll talk to your mom about this stuff. And whole day during weekends" Ino said and Sakura nodded. "Wow, you're really into this Ino, you're like my Fairly Odd Manager" Sakura teased Ino as she jokingly slap her arm._

"_Ne, Sak, I'm going to give ya some tip for you when you're going to perform in front of a crowd, it's either you just look at me or just imagine that no one's watching you" Ino told Sakura._

"_Are you sure that's gonna work? What if I really can't?" Sakura's eyes narrowed for pleading. "I'm sure you can, if you really can't, think of only happy thoughts" Ino smiled warmly at her. Sakura smiled back. 'Might as well give it a try' Sakura thought._

Sasuke began to test the acoustic guitar and started to strum the intro. Sakura stiffened.

(We'll be a Dream by We the Kings feat. Demi Lovato)

_SASUKE: Do you remember the nights_

_We'd stay up just laughing_

_Smiling for hours_

_At anything_

_Remember the nights_

_We drove around crazy in love_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

Sakura took a deep breath and imagined things on her surrounding like she was on that garden and began to sing.

_SAKURA:Do you remember the nights_

_We made our way dreaming_

_Hoping of being_

_Someone big_

_We were so young then_

_We were too crazy_

_In love_

The entire class stared at her disbelievingly while Naruto grabbed his phone and took some pictures of both of them.

Neji was surprised of her voice. 'Wow, I can't believe that she's this good' Neji thought as he only focused on Sakura.

_BOTH:When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

_SAKURA:Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_BOTH:When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

Sasuke finished the song's last instrumental.

They finished their song looking at each other on their shoulders. Sakura was out of her thought and looked at the Uchiha while he's looking at her too and immediately bowed and walked back towards her seat. Neji's eyes focused on her as she walks. Sasuke was so happy on the inside that he made her sing infront not just that but _with_ him, but he just kept his stoic face.

Naruto started to clap and the others began clapping too. "Nice one Teme!" Naruto as usual grinned like an idiot. "Hn, Dobe" Sasuke replied. "How'd you know about that girl who can actually sing this good? Especially the geek girl?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke as he was sitting now beside his friends.

"I'll just tell you guys later" Sasuke replied and looked at Sakura. Neji after listening to Sasuke stared also at Sakura.

"Woah! The two of you are so good! You two can make a good song in the future." Their sensei said as he claps. Sasuke just nodded, and class started to murmur on each other about Sakura's performance and the look on Sakura's face was now bright red.

"I can't believe her voice is this good" a girl spoke. "You're right" the other boy agreed. "Hey Karin be careful about the upcoming competition, you've got yourself a rival" the other boy smirked as he teased Karin. Karin just clenched her hand and looked at Sasuke who's looking at Sakura secretly. A vein popped on her forehead when she accidentally looked at the Hyuuga who was unknowingly looking at Sakura too with a rare surprised happy face. 'What the heck is going on?' Karin thought.

"Now, now, we're going to start our class" their sensei told them.

"Yo Sak! You did great there! I can't believe it!" Ino who was clutching Sakura's arm. "Really?" Sakura asked Ino "Yes! Reaaaallllyyyy." Both of them smiled.

'That wasn't so bad after all, all I need to do is practice!' Sakura thought as a smile curved on her lips.

'She's cute' Neji thought

'She' s so adorable' Sasuke thought when both of men were still looking at her.

(A/N)** Here you guys, you might as well listen to the songs I'm giving on this Fic, they're awesome…=)**

**Dogielover: Thanks for reading!**

**Bleck Reader: Hehe, sorry. I'm trying my best to make it longer. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Geek in the Pink

Raise you Voice

Chapter 5

End of the first day of school came with an unable to control smile forming on Sakura's face. 'Maybe I was just having a nervous attack that's all. I should start to avoid panicking with this kind of stuff, I'll probably have wrinkles as early on my age (Singing in front of others) Sakura thought. Ino approached her.

"Umm, Sak, I'm sorry to tell you this but, can we skip your practice today? My mother had called me earlier to get home straight because there are guests who are coming to our house, probably dad's old acquaintances." Ino told her. "No prob, we can start on tomorrow and besides I'll think first of the song I'm going to perform."Sakura replied and smiled. "Well, see ya tomorrow, my driver's now waitin' outside, bye!" Ino waved goodbye as Ino sped off.

Sakura stopped by on her locker to drop some of her books and to pick her guitar when someone leaned beside her locker (A/N: their lockers are big. Rich school isn't it) "Hey" again, it was the Uchiha. "…" Sakura didn't bother to reply. "So…..you don't want to talk to me because of what happened earlier" Sasuke said. Nerve twitches on Sakura's forehead "What am I suppose to tell you? Like 'Oh Sasuke-kun thanks for choosing me earlier, I was flattered.' Like that!" Sakura managed to retort and was enraged to Sasuke's cockiness to her saying she's not talking to him.

They just stared like that for a minute. Sakura sighed "You shouldn't had chose me on the first place, the looks of your fan girls are killing me." Sakura started "And why the heck are you talking to me now? People might see us talking to each other" Sakura asked, "Is it bad if I'm talking to you?" asked Sasuke, "Literally, Yes" Sakura said. "I mean, it's like the 'Great Uchiha' is having a nice conversation with the 'Geek in the Pink', and then rumors will spread and it's the end of my life!" Sakura said while Sasuke just smirked "If that happens, I'll just immediately cut those 'rumors'" Sasuke told her. Sakura raised her eye brows "How will you do that?" Sakura asked him. "Because I'm the 'Great Uchiha'" Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura sweat dropped, he has a point, he's the almighty guy who can do and have anything if there's something he wanted unlike her, she'll just let it pass by.

Sakura shook her head "Arghh… look, in order for my life to run smoothly, just please, don't come anywhere near me, you'll ruin yours too."Sakura said. "I believe I can't do that." Sasuke told her. "Why?" Sakura asked, "Because I want to, so what if I'm talking to you, I don't care what people might think of you but it's none of their business." Sasuke said with a hint of vulnerability in his voice. Sakura was shocked of what Sasuke had told her. Sasuke was abruptly caught off guard of what he said so he turned his back on her "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow" he said and started to walk away.

Sakura was left on the hallway like a robot not moving. 'What in the world came to his mind?' Sakura on deep thought thinking of what Sasuke had told her that he didn't care if he's with her. She sighed 'What a day! I'll just go somewhere to clear my mind. Stupid Uchiha!' She then proceeded to the main entrance of their school to go out when someone suddenly called her name. "Sakura-san", she looked to her left to the person who just called her as he walked towards her. "…Oh, Hi!…Um Hyuuga-san" Sakura was again shocked. It was Neji Hyuuga, one of Sasuke's friends. 'He called my name!' Sakura shrieked in her thought. 'Wait, why did he call me?'Sakura on thought

Apparently, He's the only one that Sakura kind of 'liked' on Sasuke's group. He's calm and never smirks like a bastard and respects others. He's very handsome too. 'Unlike that guy' Sakura said on thought. She has a bit of crush on him during freshmen and she'll never forget that time.

_Flashback_

_Freshmen year:_

_It was her first week in school. Most likely she already knew some of these' infamous' students including those four, Sasuke, Naruto,Shikamaru and Neji and also Karin. 'These people suck! They just come to this school for their images and status as most popular kids in this university and in entire Japan.' She annoyingly thought of it._

_Sakura was walking downstairs while looking at those four gentlemen walking through the main entrance with of course fan girls screaming their lungs out. They are going to have soccer practice and those girls probably wanted to watch. Those four are going to pass her way along with those screaming girls when she slightly tripped causing her books and papers to fall 'How clumsy of you Sak!' She reprimanded herself for being careless._

_The crowd disappeared 'Probably they are inside now' She thought. Staring at her stuff that just fell 'Oh no' she started to pick her things when a hand started to pick some of her papers and handed it to her "Here Miss" a deep voice said to her as Sakura grabbed it still not looking at the man's face. (De ja vu came to her hoping it's not him again) "Thanks a lot!" as she lifted her face to look at him, she stiffened, that face was just handsome. "No problem. Mind if I carry some of your stuff? You're going to have an out of balance with that heavy things you're carrying" The owner's voice belongs to Neji and was asking her to help her referring to her big shoulder bag, a guitar hanging on her back, and 5 big books she just borrowed from the library._

"_I…It's…It's alright, I was on my way to the school bus so it's ok, you're just going to have a hard time helping me if you don't mind, Ja ne!" she smiled and walked away immediately feeling a blush creeping on her cheek 'Was that Hyuuga Neji? Am I just dreaming or something, oh my God that was embarrassing! I was stuttering!' she was scolding herself for acting like stupid in front of him. After walking a few meters, she looked back and Neji was gone. 'He's so different from the other guys, and he's just not like that Uchiha, not bothering to help me when I fell to the ground, tsk, tsk' she said to herself. _

_End of Flashback_

Neji spoke "Ano…I was about to leave and then I saw you alone so…" Neji said "I was wondering if you're going straight home now?" Neji asked her. "I decided to go somewhere since it's still early, my friend has some things to do with her family and you know, stuff" she said/

"Um, Can I join you too?" Neji asked Sakura and was shocked "You're going to join me? Are you sure? I mean you're friends might look for you or the others…if they saw us…um…you know, about me…" Sakura said softly "Don't mind them, I have an idea where to go were they couldn't find us, here let me the one to carry your guitar" Neji said "It's ok let me, are you sure?" Sakura humbly said to Neji "No let me, I don't want a girl companion carrying heavy things" Neji pulling gently her guitar backpack and carrying it by himself. 'He's such a gentleman' Sakura thought. "We're going to use my car, it's in the parking lot, you don't mind do you?" Neji asked Sakura "It's Ok" Sakura said as they began to walk towards the parking lot, it was relief that there are no people around except both of them. They put their stuff in the back seat and Neji, being a gentleman, opened the door for her and Sakura blushed slightly.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it a lot!**

**digzzz**


End file.
